1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to saw blades, and more particularly pertains to a double sided reversible hack-saw blade which may be formed with two different pitch cutting edges to allow usage for a variety of different cutting operations. Modern hack-saw blades are formed from a bimetallic construction and utilize a spring steel strip provided with a high speed steel cutting edge. These bimetallic hack-saw blades are extremely resistant to breakage, but the cutting edges are still subject to wear. When the cutting blade becomes dull, it must be discarded and replaced. In order to overcome this problem and to provide a more efficient and economical hack-saw blade, the present invention provides an elongated metal strip with parallel alternatively utilized cutting edges. When one cutting edge wears out, the blade is reversed and a fresh edge is available. Various teeth arrangements may be provided on opposite sides of the blade, for example one side may be formed with a pitch of thirty-two teeth per inch for fine cuts and the opposite cutting edge may have a pitch of twenty-four teeth per inch for rough or faster cuts. A combination of these features with the conventional bimetallic construction provides an extremely versatile and long lasting blade.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of saw blades are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a saw blade is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,431,106, which issued to M. Brooke on Nov. 18, 1947. This patent discloses a weed cutter having a blade formed from an elongated metal strip with longitudinal side edges provided with saw toothed cutting teeth. U.S. Pat. No. 2,722,244, which issued to G. Schultz on Nov. 1, 1955, discloses a reciprocating saw blade secured by a clamp adjacent one end. U.S. Pat. No. 2,735,458, which issued to A. Buchmann on Feb. 21, 1956, discloses a saw blade formed from an elongated metal strip and provided with a saw toothed cutting edge. U.S. Pat. No. 2,783,792, which issued to T. Keesling on Mar. 5, 1957, discloses a saw blade for a power operated saw formed from a thin elongated strip and provided with a single elongated saw tooth cutting edge. U.S. Pat. No. 3,033,251, which issued to G. Atkinson et al on May 8, 1952, discloses a double edged blade for a sabre saw formed from a thin elongated metal strip having two longitudinal side edges each provided with a saw tooth cutting edge.
While the above mentioned devices are directed to saw blades, none of these devices disclose a double sided hack-saw blade formed from a thin elongated metal strip having opposed longitudinal side edges forming first and second parallel saw tooth cutting edges adapted for reversible securement to a hack-saw handle. Additional features of the present invention, not contemplated by the aforesaid patents include the provision of a reversible saw blade with different pitch tooth portions enabling usage for a variety of different cutting operations, and a removable cover including a lubricating wick for covering one cutting edge of a double sided hack-saw blade while the opposite cutting edge is in use. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of saw blades, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such saw blades, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.